


(You've Got Me) In A Spin

by merthur_in_hogsmeade (LadyJaneDudley)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Minor Merlin & Gwaine, Minor Merlin & Gwen, Minor Merlin & Lancelot, Very Minor Arthur & Morgana, how many fics can I write where Arthur doesn't know Merlin's or Gwaine's names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneDudley/pseuds/merthur_in_hogsmeade
Summary: They take a lap around the house and come to a glaring conclusion.Every room has some kind of kissing-themed game going on.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	(You've Got Me) In A Spin

The first time Arthur sees Merlin, he’s kissing someone else.

It wouldn’t normally be a great start, but in Arthur’s defence, they’re playing spin the bottle.

They do seem to be kind of into it though. They’re kneeling in the middle of a group of people, their hands clearly comfortable against the other’s skin. Arthur watches as they pull away from each other just enough for The Other Guy to murmur something, and they’re both laughing as they resume kissing.

Morgana peers over Arthur’s shoulder and smirks.

“Fancying a challenge?” she asks.

Arthur rolls his eyes at her and continues into the house, followed by Lance and Percy.

Morgana and Gwen immediately abandon them to see if anyone else they know is at the party, so the boys head for the kitchen and Lance hands around drinks. They take a lap around the house and come to a glaring conclusion. Every room seems to have some kind of kissing-themed game going on. At that point Lance speeds off to find Gwen before either of them gets ambushed by an amorous stranger and Percy turns to Arthur with a grin.

“I’m heading back to the living room, you coming?”

Arthur thinks back to the living room scene, and what seemed to be some kind of truth or dare game.

“No thanks, I’m gonna head back to the office.”

“Suit yourself.” Percy salutes him with his beer can and heads off. Arthur doesn’t need to tell him what appeal the office holds.

He steps into the room and sure enough Merlin is still amongst the circle of people playing spin the bottle. The guy he was kissing earlier is sitting next to him, and from the way they keep whispering to each other Arthur is sure they’re friends. _Just_ friends, he hopes.

He’s lingered in the doorway long enough that people seem to think he’s unsure if he can join. A few of them wave him over good naturedly and he smiles and takes a seat almost directly opposite Merlin.

The Other Guy looks him up and down and says something close to Merlin’s ear that makes Merlin blush.

One of the duo who were taking their turn returns to his seat and the remaining girl spins the bottle. It lands on Arthur.

“Beginner’s luck,” the guy sitting next to Arthur laughs, elbowing him towards her. Arthur laughs back and moves in front of her. She’s pretty, and Arthur enjoys kissing her with his hands tamely around her waist until the time is up and she leaves him with a wink to re-join the circle. Arthur spins the bottle and it lands on a blonde guy in a tight t-shirt who looks like he could model in his spare time.

They get a lot of wolf whistles as they come together and a group of girls off to the side make a show of fanning themselves and clapping in delight.

When the time’s up Arthur settles back into his space and glances over at Merlin. He’s startled when he realises Merlin is looking at him too, and they’re staring into each other’s eyes.

Merlin blushes again and looks away quickly. His friend nudges him and Merlin nudges him back harder. Arthur tries really hard not to look too smug.

He gets into the spirit of the game, cheering people on and shouting encouragement with everyone else, until a tall red-headed girl’s spin lands on him.

He accepts the claps and whistles that accompany him into the circle and slides an arm around her, pulling her in close. Their kiss is open mouthed but fairly tame, and then she returns to the circle and he spins the bottle. It lands on The Other Guy, who smirks in a way that suddenly makes Arthur nervous.

“Damn,” the guy says, “I was just about to go find the loo. Here, Merlin, take my place.” And he shoves Merlin forward over the laminate and winks at Arthur as he breezes from the room.

Merlin stares at Arthur for a beat, and then crawls towards him until they’re kneeling face to face.

Arthur looks him over. Up close his eyes are startlingly blue and his skin is annoyingly perfect. His hair looks soft and Arthur wants to get his hands in it; he settles them on his hips instead. He smells like the forest and Arthur lingers close to him for a moment, breathing him in before he tilts his head and brings their mouths together.

Merlin slides his hands up Arthur’s back to whistles from the crowd, and they both smile into the kiss. Arthur runs his tongue over Merlin’s bottom lip and he opens his mouth, letting Arthur lead, meeting his every movement as if they’ve done this hundreds of times before.

When their time ends they’re pressed together with no space between them, one of Merlin’s legs between Arthur’s and Arthur’s arms tight around Merlin’s waist. They drag themselves away from each other, prolonging the moment, until eventually they’re no longer touching.

They stare at each other for a moment longer and then Arthur reluctantly makes his way back to his space in the circle.

“Damn,” the guy next to him says, clapping him on the back.

Arthur flushes, and hopes that the smile he sends towards Merlin looks cocky and not dazed.

Merlin draws in a shaky breath and tears his eyes away from Arthur to spin the bottle.

It lands on a blonde girl in a frilly pale blue dress, and she crawls over to Merlin and tucks her hair behind her ear nervously.

Merlin leans into the girl, her hands splayed neatly over his shoulders and his around her waist, and Arthur hates it. He feels a surge of possessiveness and tamps it down. He has no right to be jealous, they don’t even know each other. Arthur’s never seen him at a party before this, and he’ll probably never see him again after-

The thought pulls him up short. He doesn’t want this to be the last time he sees Merlin.

He watches the kiss play out and Merlin moves back to his space in the circle. His friend returns as the girl is spinning and sits beside him, but Merlin is looking at Arthur and Arthur stares straight back.

Someone moves into the circle to take a turn but Arthur honestly couldn’t tell you anything about them. Merlin is blushing, colour high in his face, and it emphasises his cheekbones somehow. Arthur wants to cradle that face in his hands, wants to run his fingers over Merlin’s cheeks into his hair and pull him closer.

He assumes most of that is showing on his face, because Merlin’s blush is getting steadily darker. He doesn’t break their staring though. His friend murmurs something to him and Merlin tilts his head to show he’s listening but still keeps his focus on Arthur.

Then he stands up and walks out of the room without looking back.

Arthur’s instinct is to rush after him but he stills himself with an embarrassingly herculean effort and looks to Merlin’s friend instead. The guy raises an eyebrow in a clear challenge. _What are you waiting for?_

That settles that then.

Arthur stands abruptly and moves to follow Merlin. He gets a lot of cheers and claps to his back as he goes, and he waves as he walks through the door. Merlin’s friend wolf whistles loudly.

Arthur scans the hallway and quickly spots Merlin a little further down, leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

Arthur stops in front of him.

“Hey,”

Merlin opens his eyes and smiles shyly, looking down at his shoes.

“Hey,” he replies.

“Merlin, right?”

“Yeah.” Merlin looks up, blush still bright against his pale skin.

“Arthur.” And then he crowds closer until Merlin is pressed between him and the wall. He waits a moment, just long enough for Merlin to push him away if he wants to, and then he takes Merlin’s face between his hands and kisses him.

He strokes his thumbs against Merlin’s cheeks and Merlin fists his hands into Arthur’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer.

Arthur opens his mouth, welcoming the hot slide of Merlin’s tongue against his.

And then someone drops a bottle beside them and the sound of smashing glass and the ensuing swearing bring them back to where they are. Surrounded by people in a stranger’s house.

Arthur rests his head against the wall beside Merlin’s, breathing raggedly into his ear.

“Can we get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Merlin pushes him away but links their hands together, leading the way towards the front door. His fingers are closing on the handle when Arthur swears under his breath and Merlin turns to look at him questioningly.

“I have to say goodbye to my friends. We have a rule.”

“I’ll wait here?”

“Come with me, they won’t bite.”

“Will you?”

“Maybe, if you’re lucky.”

Merlin snorts and Arthur tugs him into a quick kiss before heading for the lounge.

Miraculously, all his friends are there; Morgana and Percival in amongst the players and Lance and Gwen in the corner of the couch, chatting quietly.

“Not playing the games?” he asks teasingly as he walks over to the couple.

He’s stunned when Gwen squeals and bolts from Lancelot’s lap to throw her arms around Merlin.

Merlin is still holding Arthur’s hand, but he wraps his other arm around Gwen, catching her easily and rocking her from side to side as he laughs into her hair.

They hug for what seems like a long time to Arthur and then Gwen steps back and stares up at Merlin with her hands still on his shoulders.

“I haven’t seen you for months, how are you?”

“Pretty good,” Merlin grins, raising the hand still held in Arthur’s. Gwen glances between them.

“Decided to take my advice at last?”

Merlin shrugs, “I didn’t know he was _the_ Arthur, but I guess so. Thank you, oh wise one.”

Gwen shoves his shoulder and turns her attention to Arthur.

“I wanted to set you two up ages ago, but Merlin wouldn’t let me. Now he sees what he’s been missing.”

“I had a lot going on back then,” Merlin says gently and Gwen sobers for a moment, reaching out to squeeze his hand briefly before stepping back and waving Lance over.

“Hey Merlin,” Lance smiles, pulling Merlin into a brief hug.

“Do you know all of my friends?” Arthur asks.

“Lance and I are old school friends. Gwen and I worked on a food drive a few years back and I knew they’d be perfect for each other, so I gave her his number.”

“Oh my God, _Merlin_!” Arthur exclaims, and the other three look at him in confusion.

“I’ve heard you talk about him, I always thought you were saying Mervin,” he admits sheepishly.

Gwen blinks at him, and then Merlin bursts into laughter. It sets Gwen and Lance off too, and even Arthur is chuckling at himself.

Merlin laughs so hard that he has to lean against Arthur to stay upright and Arthur looks at the three of them; how happy they all are, how easy this is; and feels something bloom inside him, warm and hopeful. He presses a kiss to the side of Merlin’s head and squeezes his hand.

Merlin looks at him, tears of laughter glistening in his eyes.

“Okay, okay, we just came by to tell you we’re leaving.” He says to the other two, out of breath and still grinning.

“We should all get lunch tomorrow.” Gwen suggests and they agree to meet at her favourite café at 11.30am and hug goodbye.

“My place is a twenty-minute walk, is that okay?” Arthur asks as they close the front door behind them.

“Yeah that’s fine, I like walking.” Merlin smiles. He swings their joined hands between them as they walk, pulling his phone out with his free hand to text Gwaine that he’s left. Gwaine sends back the thumbs up and winking emojis followed by several other much more suggestive ones and Merlin shows Arthur before pocketing the phone again.

“I can’t believe you know Lance and Gwen.” Arthur says.

“I can’t believe Gwen’s been trying to set me up with you for years and I turned her down.”

“We have some time to catch up on, huh?”

“Lots of time ahead though, right?”

“Right.” Arthur smiles.

They continue chatting and Arthur is struck again by how _easy_ being with Merlin is. He feels as if he’s known him forever. He’s had his share of one-night stands, and this is vastly different. He knows already that he’s going to be waking up beside Merlin for a long time, and maybe that should be scary, but he just feels alive.

Arthur doesn’t wake up beside Merlin; but he does wake up feeling extremely content, Merlin’s clothes in his eyeline and the smell of breakfast being cooked wafting in through the open bedroom door.

Arthur stretches and pulls his boxers on, heading for the bathroom first, and then the kitchen.

Merlin, also clad in his boxers, is standing at the stove, apparently making blueberry pancakes. He turns at the sound of Arthur’s approach and smiles.

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“You doing the cooking? Definitely not.” Arthur grins, leaning in for a quick kiss.

He moves around the kitchen, pouring them both glasses of orange juice and setting them on the table along with the butter and some cutlery. Then he sits down and just watches Merlin.

He’s not as scrawny as he’d first appeared in his clothes – there’s a quiet strength rippling through him. He’d felt warm and solid against Arthur, and he’s maybe an inch taller than him. Arthur watches his shoulder blades flex as he flips one of the pancakes, and has to resist the urge to go over there and cover him in kisses. Then he remembers with a thrill that he can kiss Merlin whenever he wants.

He strolls over and presses his lips against the back of Merlin’s neck, wrapping his arms around him to hold him in place.

“They’re almost done.” Merlin says, and Arthur can hear the smile in his voice. Merlin can’t seem to help but smile when it comes to Arthur, and it makes Arthur feel proud.

He trails kisses from behind Merlin’s ear down to his shoulder, scraping his teeth gently over the smooth skin there.

Merlin turns his head for a kiss and then shoos Arthur away so he can serve their breakfast.

They chat while they eat, trading uni stories, and then wash and dry their dishes before heading back to the bedroom. It’s all very domestic, and normally Arthur bristles at people making themselves at home in his space, but he finds now that his flat seems cosier for Merlin’s presence.

Merlin seems to have every intention of actually showering and getting dressed, but Arthur hooks an arm around him and tows him towards the bed, pushing him on and immediately climbing on top of him. Merlin laughs, running his hands up Arthur’s sides and wrapping his legs around him.

“You’re insatiable, Pendragon.”

“I’ll show you insatiable!” and Arthur kisses him, open-mouthed and hot, tongues sliding against teeth and both of them still laughing.

Arthur lets his weight settle over Merlin and Merlin loops an arm around his neck, holding him close.

Arthur licks and nips a trail along Merlin’s jaw, tugging an earlobe between his teeth.

Merlin sighs and stretches beneath him, rolling his hips against Arthur’s in deliciously slow waves.

Arthur works a hand between their bodies to wrap around Merlin, stroking him to completion with a steady, sure rhythm as he lavishes kisses over his neck.

Merlin tips his head back against the pillows, whispering Arthur’s name over and over as he falls apart, his nails leaving shallow red trails over Arthur’s shoulders as he grapples for something solid amidst the haze of bliss.

“I have you,” Arthur murmurs into the hollow between Merlin’s collar bones.

“I have you.” He repeats, lips brushing where Merlin’s shoulder meets his neck. Merlin clings to him until he recovers, and then he rolls them over and kisses Arthur deeply, licking into his mouth.

Arthur splays his hands over Merlin’s back, flexing his fingers against the heated skin, and Merlin bites gently at his lower lip, running his tongue along the edge and dragging away.

He scrapes his teeth lightly down the length of Arthur’s chest, flicking his tongue absently over a nipple as he passes, focused on his goal.

Arthur’s hips buck up in anticipation and Merlin laughs, holding his down.

“Eager,” he smiles, nipping at Arthur’s hipbone, “very eager.”

Arthur leans up on his elbows to look at Merlin and tries to catch his breath.

Merlin glances up at him and grins cheekily, but before Arthur has a chance to say anything he slides the elastic of Arthur’s boxers down and takes him into his mouth.

Arthur watches him until he can’t focus anymore, and then he lets his head fall back onto the bed, twisting his hands into the sheets and gasping Merlin’s name. 

When he comes down from his high Merlin is dropping butterfly kisses over his navel, and he pulls him up, seeking his lips.

Merlin kisses him softly, stroking a hand through his hair.

“Move in with me?” Arthur sighs and Merlin laughs.

“Take me on a date first.”

“Demanding.”

“Worth it.”

“We’ll see.”

“Oh,” Merlin scoffs, mock offended. “if that’s how it is I’ll just be on my way then.” He starts to get up and Arthur pulls him back down, curling his arms around him and kissing the back of his shoulder.

“I’m really glad I went to that party.” Arthur says, almost inaudible against his skin.

“Me too,” Merlin smiles, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek and laughing when Arthur pretends to wipe it in disgust. He plants another kiss there for good measure and then stands up.

“Alright, I have to shower- _alone_ -” he adds when Arthur’s eyes light up, “or we’ll never make it to lunch.”

“Spoil sport.”

“Get used to it.”

“I think I will.” Arthur grins, and Merlin smiles at him for a moment before he heads for the bathroom.

Still grinning to himself, Arthur wanders around the room, gathering Merlin’s clothes and phone. He grabs a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt for him to borrow and lays them out neatly on the bed, then chooses an outfit for himself and sits at his desk to wait for his turn in the bathroom.

It turns out that seeing Merlin in his clothes is one of Arthur’s kinks, but they’re only twenty minutes late to lunch and Gwen orders for them to save time, so the others don’t mind that much.

They’re all actually pretty thrilled to see the two of them so happy. Morgana offers to pay for Merlin’s lunch because “you deserve some form of compensation for saddling yourself with my idiot brother.” Arthur flicks a napkin at her and kisses Merlin’s cheek.

They’re a little less thrilled about the fact that Arthur cannot seem to keep his eyes, much less his hands, off Merlin, but Arthur figures they’re going to have to get used to it.

After all, he already has.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment - it's much appreciated!


End file.
